The Blue Swordsman: Vol II
by LightningDemonGFYS
Summary: Dewey Duck’s journey to kill the 10 Horsemen of the Apocalypse continues. With the help of his friends, he can save the worlds and everyone in it. But this time the Horsemen are not the only people he has to face. Will he make it out of this alive, or will he find a way to survive his new challenges? (Please read The Blue Swordsman first)
1. Prison Break

Chapter I

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. But as of right now I'm a prisoner. It's been six months since Destiny and I were captured by the prison guards of Coton. We've been planning an escape for that period of time. We've been getting other prisoners in on our plan as well. Okay, actually the whole prison is in on it. If we work together we can figure something out about how to get out. Last time we just busted through all the walls, but they are fortified now so that's gonna be hard to do. We can always just jump out. But we still have Louie, Baron, Webby, and Iris on the outside. They'll figure something out maybe. We don't really need them, it's not that hard. Though I still wonder about my brother Huey. I hope he's alright, where ever he is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a desert in what used to be Arizona, Huey and April found a small tavern. They walked in and found that it wasn't cleared out by bandits. There was still food and drinks. Huey looked at bottle of whiskey and took it. April started to smirk.

"I thought you said you didn't drink." April said as Huey took a swig of the whiskey. April chuckled because she knew he didn't like it very much.

"And there was a time where I didn't." Huey said as he put down the whiskey. "That's actually my first drink." April then poured him a glass of beer.

"Here, you're supposed to start with something a little light." April said as Huey drank the beer. As Huey drank the beer, April found a jukebox. She started looking through the songs as Huey looked at a note that he had in his front pocket. It was a list of people who Mark Beaks hires as assassins before he died. Most of the names are already crossed off. As April started playing a song from the 70s, she went to go check on Huey.

"So how are you feeling?" April asked as Huey just shrugged.

"If I said I feel the same as I always did, I would be lying." Huey said as Huey looked at his hand. His hand formed demonic symbols on it as he started to focus. "Demon's blood is no cake walk. There was a 10% chance that I would survive. At least I found the cure to the Lazarus effect. Even if it was risky." April was concerned for Huey as they heard noise outside. It sound like a group of bandits yelling at a kid. They went outside to investigate.

"Give me back my stuff!" The kid yelled as he tried to attack the bandits. The one leading the group kicked the boy to the ground.

"See here's the thing kid." The bandit started to say as the kid started to get up. "We outnumber you 5 to 1. And without this food that you got here, we'll starve to death. Do you really want us to starve to death kid?" The boy looked into the bandit's eyes.

"I wouldn't really mind it." The kid said. The bandits were really mad now. The leader was about to stab the boy with a knife until Huey shot him in the head with an arrow. The bandits were all shocked when they saw their now deceased leader fall to the ground. Huey then started to speak.

"Leave everything and walk!" Huey said angrily as the bandits drop the kids stuff and started to leave. Huey stopped them. "I said everything." They dropped their belongings too and they started to run away. April walked over to the kid.

"Are you alright?" April asked as the kid smiled.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how to repay you." The kid said as April laughed.

"You don't need to repay us kid, we do this for a living." April said as the kid became stubborn.

"A Junior Woodchuck always helps people who show them kindness." The kid said as Huey started to look at the kid. He was now more interested in him.

"Where are your parents?" Huey asked. The kid looked at the ground for a while.

"My parents died 3 years ago." The kid said as Huey was confused. "My uncle is still alive, maybe, but he left me alone because he thought I was a liability."

"So you survived out here all on your own?" Huey questioned. The kid nodded his head in agreement. "What's your name kid?"

"My name is Henry, and I survived thanks to my skills as a Junior Woodchuck." The kid said as Huey started to introduce himself.

"My name is Huey, and this is April." Huey started as Henry listened. "You can repay us by coming with us. Let's prove to your uncle that you're not a liability." Henry smiled and so did April.

"What do you say Henry?" April asked as Henry grabbed his things.

"I say, when do we start?" Henry asked rhetorically as Huey started to chuckle. As they all started walking back to the tavern, April started whispering in Huey's ear.

"I know why you did that, Mr. Junior Woodchuck." April said as Huey tried to deny it. "And before you deny it, think about the other people we saved and didn't let come with us." Huey started to speak.

"I know what you're thinking, but this kid survived on his own for 3 years." Huey started as April listened. "He has to be an asset to us." April just shrugged as all 3 of them walked into the tavern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **5 months ago**

Dewey was doing one handed pull-ups in the gym of the prison. He was approached by a very strong looking guy. The guy put his hand on the bar that Dewey was working with.

"You're done." The guy said trying to intimidate Dewey. Dewey continued doing pull-ups.

"No, I'm not." Dewey said nonchalantly. Everyone in the gym started to look as the guy got angry.

"I don't think you know who I am." The guy said as Dewey listened. "They call me King. I'm the strongest one in Coton, so you have to take orders from me." Dewey started to laugh.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not the strongest." Dewey said as he dropped from the bar and looked up at King. Dewey then punched King in the stomach so hard that he fainted. Everyone was shocked that a scrawny looking guy beat the strongest guy in Coton. "I'M THE NEW KING, IF ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT, YOU CAN TAKE IT UP WITH ME. BUT IT WON'T END WELL FOR YOU." Everyone minded their own business as Dewey continued doing his pull-ups.

 **4 months ago**

Dewey was sitting in the cafeteria with Destiny. They were having a conversation about Coton.

"So, do you wanna get out of here yet?" Destiny asked as they were eating.

"No, I wanna do it when the guards least expect it." Dewey said as they continued eating.

"We can break out anytime we want you know." Destiny said as Dewey started thinking.

"Yeah but there are two types of escaping." Dewey explained as Destiny listened. "There is the easy don't get caught way, and the much more fun revolutionary way."

"You mean you want to start a war in the prison?!" Destiny said surprised. "That would cause all out madness and chaos for everyone in the prison. And God do I hate everyone in the prison. I'm in!"

"Good, I'm gonna need time to prepare." Dewey said as Destiny ate more of her food.

"How much time?" Destiny asked as Dewey thought about it.

"About 4 months." Dewey said as Destiny was surprised.

"4 months, that's twice as long as we've been here!" Destiny said as Dewey shrugged.

"Horsemen don't have a time limit." Dewey said as Destiny sighed.

"Fine, this better be one hell of a rebellion." Destiny said as Dewey get excited.

 **Present Day**

Everyone in Coton got out of their cells and started to go towards the courtyard. All of the guards were lined up to block off the prisoners. Dewey started to speak.

"Hey Evan, it's been fun seeing you again, but we've gotta go!" Dewey said on a megaphone. "We got all our stuff from the armoury, and we got things we have to do. So me and Destiny are gonna watch from a safe distance while you guys sort things out." With that said, Dewey and Destiny hopped over the fence, that was 200 yards in the air, that was around the courtyard and watched all the fighting from a nearby hill. They watched as the prisoners started attacking the guards and the guards attacking the prisoners. It was all out war in Coton. Dewey was satisfied.

"Wow, you were right, this was worth the wait." Destiny said as Dewey laughed.

"So, what are you gonna do when you get back?" Dewey asked as he drank some water he stole from the cafeteria.

"I'm gonna hug my fiancé." Destiny said as Dewey spit out the water.

"Your what?!" Dewey asked surprised by the fact that Destiny is engaged and he didn't know. "Who is it?!" Destiny laughed.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you." Destiny said causing Dewey to get irritated. "Baron proposed the night we were captured." Dewey was confused.

"I didn't even know you and Baron were dating." Dewey said causing Destiny to punch him hard in the arm.

"So what are you gonna do when you get back?" Destiny asked as Dewey held up a diamond ring.

"I got it off a guard." Dewey said as Destiny looked at how beautiful the ring was. "I was waiting for the right time to steal it from her." Destiny was confused.

"I thought we were the good guys." Destiny said as Dewey laughed.

"Crime doesn't matter in prison." Dewey said as Destiny was confused. "It only matters if you do something illegal outside of prison." Destiny just laughed as they continued to watch the carnage. Then she started to think about something.

"Dewey, do you really think killing the Horsemen will bring the world back to what it was?" Destiny asked as Dewey looked at the sky.

"I'm not sure." Dewey said causing Destiny to be confused. "But I'm not gonna give up. I don't understand why Master Washi would tell me that this would save the world if he knew he would be dying as well. So what I'm gonna do is ask him, before I kill him. But still, if this doesn't work, I can at least say I tried." Dewey started to hear something in the distance. It sounded like a motorized vehicle of some sort. Then he saw something he thought he would never see. It was the RV that Baron drove. Louie was on top of it with Iris in the passenger seat, Baron as the driver, Webby on the side of the RV and a some other guy on the top with Louie. The RV was in the air and landing in the prison.

"We're gonna die!" Louie screamed as the RV landed. Dewey face palmed himself.

"Well I guess we don't have to go through the trouble of looking for them." Dewey said as he watched Louie get up from the RV.

"We're alive?!" Louie said as he questioned his being alive. "We're alive!" They were then instantly surrounded by guards. The new guy then started to speak.

"Are you sure about that?!" The guy said as the war continued.

End of Chapter I


	2. Failed Rescue

Chapter II

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. After Destiny and I escaped Coton, our group and and someone we don't know ended up crashing into Coton. Now we have to figure out how to get them out without dying in the middle of the war we just started. It's not gonna be easy, but hopefully we'll get everyone out of this alive. I really wish Huey were here, he has a plan for almost everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Webby got off of the RV and started running towards the prison. Louie ran after her.

"Webby, you can't go alone, it's too risky." Louie said as Webby continued running.

"I don't care, I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna save him!" Webby yelled as they both ran into the building. The new guy started fighting all of the guards and prisoners off with a pair of duel pistols. Baron started speaking to him.

"Dante, hold them off until I figure out how to get out of here with the RV." Baron ordered as Dante agreed.

"Aye-aye captain!" Dante said as he continued to shoot the guards and the prisoners. Dewey looked at the bullets as they were being fired. They were rubber, so they weren't strong enough to kill, but they were strong enough to take them out with one shot. Dewey didn't understand how that was possible. Dewey didn't care at the moment. All he really cared about was saving Webby before something bad happens. He used his sword to cut a hole into the wall for them to go in. As they were trying to make their way into the prison, they were blocked off by a group of guards. Dewey then used the gift that Huey gave him before he left.

"Oracle, find me a way in!" Dewey demanded as his A.I. tried to find a way into the prison.

"The only way in is through the guards." Oracle said as Dewey sighed.

"Welp, sorry it had to come to this." Dewey said as the guards were confused. Dewey's eyes then started to go dark. "But I have to get through. Hopefully I don't lose control like last time." Dewey then activated his demons power. When a guard charged at him, Dewey got behind the guard before anyone could see him and knocked him out. All the guards were afraid as Dewey then started laughing maniacally. They all wanted to surrender, but Dewey wouldn't let them. "If you get in my way, the only way out is death." Destiny then stepped in.

"Dewey, you're losing control again!" Destiny yelled as Dewey smiled.

"He and I have different views on how things should be done." Dark Dewey said as Destiny prepared to fight. "He doesn't understand that life and death are essentially the same thing. In both cases you're trapped in a place you can't leave. The only difference is the location. I wonder where you'll end up." Dark Dewey then started to run towards her as she prepared to defend herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huey was coming back to the camp that he, April, and Henry set up near the tavern after he was done hunting. He managed to catch a lot of food. He caught fish in a nearby lake, and he caught coyote. Once he got back, he noticed that Henry already started a fire. Huey was interested to know more about Henry. As April started getting the beds together, Huey began asking questions.

"So Henry, how old are you?" Huey asked as Henry answered.

"As of right now, I think I might be 13." Henry said as Huey was confused.

"Can you not remember your age?" Huey asked as Henry shrugged.

"All I know is that when this all started, I was 7." Henry said as Huey began cooking the food.

"I guess I would forget my age too if I were that young." Huey said as Henry was curious about him.

"So how old are you?" Henry asked as Huey answered.

"I'm about 21." Huey said as Henry was trying to do the math in his head.

"That means you were about 15 when this all happened." Henry said as Huey agreed.

"I was a freshman in high school at the time." Huey said as he tried to remember. "Yep, I hated it." Henry started to agree.

"Yeah, I didn't like school so much either." Henry said as Huey was almost done cooking the food. "The kids there were always so mean to me. And I didn't really do anything wrong." Huey then started to speak.

"I think that's one of the few things I like about this world now." Huey said as Henry listened. "No one is discriminated against. Everyone is just trying to survive. Or at least making the best of death." Henry liked those words as he then asked Huey a personal question.

"Have you ever lost someone close to you?" Henry asked as Huey looked down at the finished food.

"Yes and no." Huey said causing Henry to be confused. "I used to be an assassin. I would kill people as my job, and it was also the only thing keeping me alive. Then I was hired to kill my brother. My brother ended up winning. After a whole series of events, I ended up joining my brother's group. His goal was to kill the 10 Horsemen of the Apocalypse to save the world. But I didn't stay for long. My brother Dewey understood somewhat, but my brother Louie, he was furious. It's not necessarily because I was leaving, it's mostly because I wasn't gonna say goodbye. He then gave me a choice. He said I could either stay with the group, or I could say goodbye to our brotherhood." Henry was very curious.

"What did you do?" Henry asked as Huey looked down and almost started to cry.

"I said my goodbyes." Huey said as Henry looked at the ground upsettingly. "I'm not proud of leaving, but it was the only way to save them. They didn't understand that I had to leave." Henry then started to comment on the subject.

"From what I know about family, I think you should've stayed." Henry said as he started eating the food that Huey made. "Family always finds a way to make it out of tough situations." Huey started thinking about those words as he started eating the food as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey was starting to go back to normal as he looked at Destiny. She was covered in blood and barely standing. Dewey looked around the prison yard and saw everyone dead.

"I did it again, didn't I." Dewey said emotionlessly as his group started to stare at him. Destiny nodded her head as she started to faint. Dewey went over to her but Baron stopped him.

"I got Destiny, you go find Webby." Baron suggested as Dewey agreed. He took Dante and Iris with him as he tried to find Louie and Webby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie continued to run after Webby. They managed to reach the very end of the 10 floor of Coton, and there was still no sign of Dewey. They found someone else though.

"You look very familiar." Webby said as she took out her sword. The woman that Webby was looking at quickly ran up to her and injected her with a needle. Louie noticed and threw a carbon card at the woman to get her away from Webby. Webby was starting to feel dizzy as the woman started to speak.

"It's no use, that's an unbeatable toxin." The woman said as Louie continued throwing carbon cards.

"Webby, fight it!" Louie yelled as the woman started to laugh.

"It's no use, she's gonna faint and I'm gonna capture her." The woman said as Louie was confused. "Rank 1 hired me, Rank 3, to capture her for him." Louie continued to throw carbon cards at her.

"So you're Rank 3, all the more reason to kill you." Louie said as Webby collapsed. Louie noticed that Rank 3 was making her way towards Webby, so he blocked her path. "You're not getting near her." Just then, she injected Louie with something causing Louie to stop talking.

"I'm taking her, whether you like it or not." Rank 3 said as Louie started coughing up blood.

"What did you do to me?" Louie asked as everything around him became blurred. Rank 3 then used her demon blood powers to open a hole where Louie was.

"I injected you with demons blood." Rank 3 said as she grabbed onto Louie by his shirt. "It will either kill you, or make you stronger. Either way, you won't be in my way for quite some time." Louie continued to cough up blood.

"Who are you?" Louie asked as Rank 3 laughed.

"You don't remember me?" Rank 3 asked while she continued laugh. "I know Scrooge would remember me. When you go to Hell, tell your Uncle Scrooge that Goldie says hi." With that said, Goldie threw Louie in the hole that went from floor ten to the ground floor. Goldie then grabbed Webby and made a hole in the wall that was big enough for her to walk through. This hole teleport her to a truck that was outside of Coton. She then started talking to one of the people working on the truck. "I expect to be gone in no less than an hour!" She demanded as the workers started work faster.

End of Chapter II


	3. Luck of the Gambit

Chapter III

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. I have no idea where Louie and Webby are, but we have to find them. I don't want anything bad happening to them. They are my family, and family fight together. With the help of Iris and Dante, we're gonna find them, what ever the cost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie was in a field. There was nothing but high grass surrounding him and there were no trees in sight. Then all of the grass burned to the ground making it look like nothing but blackness. Louie then looked behind him and saw someone in a hood. He walked closer to him but before Louie could lift up the hood, he woke up. His vision was blurry and distorted and he could barely stand up. He then saw someone familiar sitting next to him.

"You look like crap." The girl sitting next to him said. "Remember me?" Louie got a better look and figured out who it was. His vision was starting to clear up.

"Lena?!" Louie said surprised by what he was seeing. "Are you real?" Lena then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I just decided to show up in a prison in the middle of the Apocalypse instead of being dead like I originally was." Lena said sarcastically as Louie started closing his eyes. "Hey!" Lena snapped her fingers to wake Louie up. "Look greenie, you're really lucky to be alive right now. If you fall asleep, that luck is gonna fade. So I'm gonna need you to keep moving." Louie then started to get up and walk to a portal that was in a wall nearby. "That has to be one of Goldie's portals." Louie walked through it and it teleported him to the third floor. As Louie continued to walk, he felt a pain in his side. He held on as he tried to find the other portals. After a few minutes of walking, he began to faint and he started dreaming again.

In his dream, the guy with the hood lifted it up. It was his old brother, Huey. Louie was unable to say anything in his dream, so all he could do was listen to Huey speak.

"I know you hate me for what I did." Huey said as Louie started to tear up. "You're lucky to be alive right now. But out of all the people you could have dreamt of, you chose me. It's either because you miss me or you forgive me. It doesn't really matter which is right. The only thing that matters is that you make it out of this alive. So wake up Louie, wake up." Louie woke up and couldn't find Lena. He continued to try and find the portals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey, Dante, and Iris were looking all over the first floor for Louie and Webby. They checked every room but couldn't find them. Iris was getting worried.

"We have to find them before they get hurt." Iris said as Dante started flipping over objects.

"We're trying, but there are ten floors that we need to check." Dante said continuing to flip the tables. Dewey was even more worried.

"If something bad happens to them, I don't know what I'd do." Dewey said as they looked deeper into floor 1. Dewey then found a portal that looked like it was closing. He tried to go through but it was too late. Dewey knew it was somewhere in the prison though. "Come on, let's go check the second floor!" Dewey said as they all went upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie was walking to the next portal as he started coughing up more blood. He saw the blood in his hand.

"Damn it." Louie muttered to himself. "If this keeps up, I'm gonna die." Lena then came out of nowhere.

"Are you really gonna give up now greenie, we're so close." Lena said as Louie started walking faster to the portal. "Remember, you're lucky to be alive right now." Louie walked through the portal and ended up on the seventh floor. He started kneeling down as he started coughing up more blood. He fainted again and had another dream. This time it was of Mark Beaks. Louie couldn't talk just like in the first dream.

"So, of all the people could've dreamt about, you dreamt about me." Beaks said as Louie gave him him an angry look. "It's probably because I'm the reason you lost your brother the first time. The second time is your fault. Sure he would have left either way, but you chose to disown him as your brother. And it's already too late to take that back. You're gonna live with regret for the rest of your life. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can wake up." With that being said, Louie started to wake up. He got up and started walking toward the next portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huey and April were asleep, but Henry was still up. He had a knife out in case a demon showed up. April woke up and noticed Henry sitting outside. She decided to walk over to him.

"What's going on Henry?" April said as Henry concentrated.

"I'm trying to be lookout." Henry said as April started to laugh.

"You don't have to do that." April said as Henry was confused. "Me and Huey trained ourselves to wake up if there was ever a disturbing presence." Henry was still confused.

"How is that even possible?" Henry asked as April looked to see if Huey was still up. He wasn't, so she started to talk about it.

"We used to be assassins for a man named Mark Beaks." April said as Henry listened. "Huey always hated him, but Huey was also Beak's best assassin. After Beaks died, we escaped and we took all of our training with us. That training included sensing danger when sleeping." Henry was confused.

"I thought my uncle was Mark Beak's best assassin." Henry said as April was confused.

"Who's your uncle?" April asked as Henry answered.

"Falcon Greaves." Henry said as Huey immediately woke up. He started thinking about that name, and it wasn't a name he liked to remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie found the portal on the seventh floor and walked through it. He was back on the tenth floor, and he saw a portal in the wall. As he walked towards it, he coughed up more blood and fainted again. He had a dream about Huey again, but this time he could speak.

"Why do you hate me?" Huey asked as Louie responded.

"I should be asking you that." Louie said as Huey listened. "I don't hate you Huey, I-I miss you. I was just angry, that's all it was."

"Who you angry with?" Huey asked as Louie was confused. "Was it me, or Dewey, or Webby?"

"No." Louie responded as Huey continued.

"Was it Iris, Baron, Destiny, maybe it was Beaks?" Huey asked as Louie said no to all of them Huey then kept asking as Louie then started to get angry.

"I WAS ANGRY WITH MYSELF!" Louie yelled as Huey listened. "I wasn't strong enough. You left because I was too weak. If I were stronger, maybe you wouldn't have left the way you did. I don't know what to say except that I didn't mean all the stuff I said about you, and I'm sorry." Louie looked up to find Lena looking at him.

"You've passed 3 of the 4 test to surviving the demons blood." Lena said as Louie was confused. "You've learned to fight through the pain, you've learned to live with regret, and you've learned how to repent for your actions. Now all you have to do is live through this. But even though you've done this, you're gonna forget it all when you wake up. You'll forget everything except the pain." With that said, Louie woke up and forgot everything that happened. "No, you woke up too soon!" Lena said as Louie walked through the portal towards Goldie. As the trucks were getting ready to leave, Goldie got out of the truck.

"Get her to Rank 1, I'll deal with this." Goldie said as the truck started to leave. "I was gonna give you a chance to leave, but not anymore." Goldie then took out a gun a aimed it at Louie. Louie continued to cough up blood as Goldie shot the gun. As Louie was prepared to die, nothing came out of the gun. Goldie was confused, so she continued to fire until something came out of it, but nothing did. As Goldie was checking the gun, Louie took out a carbon card and threw it at her stomach. She didn't dodge it in time, so she could only watch as Louie threw another carbon card at her.

"I guess I am pretty lucky." Louie said as he continued to cough up blood . He then started walking towards Goldie. "You said you wanted me to tell my Uncle Scrooge you said hi." Louie then held a carbon card up to her neck. "Well I think it would be best if you tell him yourself." With that said, Louie sliced her neck causing her to bleed out as he walked over to a nearby tree to sit down. As he sat there, he looked up to see Lena standing above him.

"It's okay Louie, you did your best." Lena said as Louie began to speak.

"I couldn't save her." Louie said as he began breathing heavily. "I couldn't save Webby." Lena tried to cheer him up.

"You wanna know something greenie?" Lena asked as Louie nodded. "I'm your demon. You're gonna be with me for a long time. And we're both gonna save Webby together. We'll figure it out, like we always do." Louie started coughing more.

"I love you Lena, even in death I'll still love you." Louie said as Lena laughed.

"Well even in death I still love you." Lena said as Louie continued to cough. Louie then took out a picture he had in his pocket. It was of all of them. Him, Huey, Dewey, Webby, and Lena.

"I kept it, hoping we would all be together one day." Louie said as Lena kissed his forehead.

"And soon we will be." Lena said as Dewey started running up towards Louie. "You're lucky to be alive." Lena disappeared as Dewey got down to help Louie.

"Louie, are you alright?" Dewey asked as Louie coughed up blood.

"It's just demons blood, I'll be fine." Louie said as he tried to stand up. "They took her, they took Webby." Dewey was shocked to hear that.

"Who took her, and where did they take her?" Dewey asked as Louie tried to walk. Dewey held onto him as he answered.

"Rank 1, they took her to Rank 1." Louie said as he passed out. Dante then ran up to Louie. He checked to see if Louie was alright.

"He's still alive, he just needs 10 days for his powers to manifest." Dante said as Dewey nodded. "He's lucky to be alive." Dewey agreed as they took him towards the RV. Baron made beds for both Louie and Destiny so they could rest. Dewey got on his motorcycle that Baron held for him.

"So what do we do now?" Baron asked as Dewey looked at the horizon with anger. He then answered Baron's question.

"We find the last 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and we kill them!" Dewey said angrily as he started the ignition of his motorcycle. "Then we rescue Webby and we all live happily ever after." With that said, they started going to their next target, Washi Tori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huey, April, and Henry began to pack up their things and head out. As they walked, Henry was confused about where they were going.

"Where are we going mister Huey?" Henry asked as Huey didn't know how to answer.

"We're gonna find your uncle." Huey said as Henry was concerned. Huey and April were confused about why.

"Are you gonna kill him?" Henry asked as Huey laughed.

"No we're not gonna kill him." Huey said as Henry was even more concerned.

"I hope you're lying to me." Henry said causing Huey and April to be confused. "If you don't kill him, he'll kill you. He is the toughest man on the face of the planet. He isn't someone you can take lightly. He is also more powerful than Mark Beaks." Henry said as Huey was surprised. He wouldn't expect Henry to actually want his uncle dead. "So are you gonna kill him?" Huey answered.

"I'm not sure." Huey responded as they continued to walk.

End of Chapter III


	4. New Family

Chapter IV

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. It's been a week since Louie was injected with demons blood. He still has 3 day until he wakes up. Destiny finally recovered somewhat from her injuries, but she still needs more time to heal. Baron and Iris want to stay by their side until they recover, so it's me and the new guy, Dante, looking master Washi. At first, I was reluctant to fight against my master, but now I'll do what ever it takes to save Webby. As we search for Washi though, I kind of want to know more about Dante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey and Dante were looking in what used to be Seattle for Washi. As they walked around the city, Dewey decided to strike a conversation.

"How did you end up joining the group?" Dewey asked.

"Well, we just came across each other and they needed my help." Dante said as Dewey was unsatisfied with his answer. Dante noticed this and continued. "I was alone. I had a group, but they all died in a demon attack. After I killed the demons, some of the blood got in my mouth, so I got my demon abilities. My demon taught me more about demon abilities and the powers we gain from them. My demon ability is being able to control the wind around me. It helps my bullets go faster. What's your ability?" Dewey thought about it as he started to answer.

"From what I already know, when my demon ability activates, I can't die until my target is dead." Dewey said causing Dante to be surprised. "And I also gain an immense amount of power." Dante was shocked by how over powered Dewey was. "But it comes at a price. Once it activates, I'm not in control of my body. My demon takes full control." Dante then felt like asking Dewey a question.

"What's with the relationship between you and this Washi guy anyway?" Dante asked causing Dewey to shift his emotions from curiosity to intensity.

"He was my master." Dewey said as Dante listened. "We drank the demons blood together and we both survived. We would both use our demon abilities until got too out of control. Though I remember what his abilities were. He had the ability to see the future. So he knew what move you were gonna make before you made it. On top of that, he's the best swordsman I've ever seen." Dante started to comprehend how powerful Washi was. Dewey then started to remember that Dante didn't fully answer his question. "So how did you meet our group again?" Dante then answered.

"When I was walking down an alleyway of what used to be Chicago, I overheard your friends talking about Coton." Dante said as Dewey listened. "They didn't know where it was and they were talking about rescuing two people inside. I already knew where Coton was, so I said I'd help them in exchange for me joining their group. If you're wondering why Louie and I were on top of the RV, it's because there was someone on the roof that was trying to kill us. He might have done it if he didn't leave by saying 'It's not your time yet'." Dewey was surprised to hear that and started to ask Dante another question.

"Was the man that was trying to kill you an old Asian guy with an eye patch and a katana?" Dewey asked as Dante nodded in agreement. "That man was master Washi, and it looks like he already knows we're looking for him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huey, April, and Henry made it to what used to be California. They all the way to the ocean. The ocean used to be beautiful, blue, and full of life. Now it's just a desert wasteland full of nothing but demons. Henry was confused about where they were.

"I thought you said we were going to the ocean." Henry said as Huey took out a ball and threw it on the ground.

"This is the ocean." Huey said as the ball turned into a red car. It looked like a luxury car from the before times. April seemed upset.

"We walked all the way from the east coast and you had that the whole time?!" April said angrily as Huey explained.

"It only has enough mileage to get us there and back." Huey explained as April sighed. "I know I should have said something but I didn't think I had to at the time. Also, I only used this on Beak's special missions. And according to my calculations it will stop working right when we get back." April then took out a sword and started sharpening it.

"We're gonna kill him right?!" April asked as Huey answered.

"I'm not sure yet." Huey said causing April to stop sharpening her sword.

"Henry, can you close your ears for a second?" April requested calmly as she started talking to Huey.

"What the hell!" April said angrily as Huey tried explain himself.

"I've never killed a damn kid's relative in front of him before, how do you expect me to kill him in front of Henry?!" Huey said causing April to hold her forehead.

"God damn it would you stop being so amateur, you're the Blood Revenge, you killed plenty of people before." April said.

"I used to be the Blood Revenge." Huey said he tried to start the car. "And even still, I never murdered a man in front of a child. I did it when they were vulnerable and alone, or at least away from their family!" Huey said as April pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Look we're figuring something out before we get there, or so help me God, I'll..." April was cut off by Henry.

"Mr. Huey, Ms. April, is it alright if I call you aunt and uncle?" Henry asked as Huey and April stopped having their argument. They didn't know what to say.

"Um, whatever you feel comfortable with Henry." Huey said as Henry smiled.

"Okay Uncle Huey." Henry said as the car started. Henry then got in the car. As Huey got in, April grabbed his hand.

"This conversation, isn't over." April said causing Huey to laugh nervously. Once they all got in the car, Huey started to drive through the ocean desert. He then started thinking to himself. If you take out the fact that they were both former assassins determining whether a child's uncle should live or die, he actually started to feel human. He didn't feel like a runaway test subject anymore. He felt like he was apart of a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Baron sat on the RV as Iris sat on it with him. Baron didn't want anything bad happening to Destiny, so he tried to be look out. Iris kept staring at a weird looking building.

"What's that building over there, Baron?" Iris asked as Baron looked at the building. He started laughing.

"I know what it is, I just don't know what it's called." Baron said as Iris was confused. He started to explain. "My parents took me and my cousins here once. Well, when I had cousins and parents. Our whole family called it the UFO building, because it looks like a flying space craft. We never really knew what it was called. It was famous though." Iris didn't know what question to ask first. Either why was it famous or what happened to his family. She decided not to ask to many questions about his family.

"Why was it so famous?" Iris asked as Baron laughed a little more.

"Cause it looked like a space craft." Baron answer as he noticed Iris was a little unsatisfied. He knew she wanted to know a little more about him.

"If you wanna know if my family died before this, then I'll tell you." Baron said as Iris was curious. "My mother died of cancer, my father died of pneumonia. We weren't very rich back in the day, so we couldn't afford treatment. My sister committed suicide after her whole situation. My cousins and I were the only ones left. When the whole apocalypse thing started, I witnessed one of my cousins get burned alive in a pit of fire from hell. I wanted to save him but I knew there was nothing I could do. My other cousin Darius tried to save his brother, but I told him it was too dangerous. As he reached for him, demons came out and took my cousin with them. When I tried to get him back, Darius fell to the ground. I lost both my cousins that day." Iris soon regretted wanting to know about Baron's family.

"So about that UFO building thingy." Iris said as Baron saw her pointing at the building. "Is that thing on top of the needle an alien?" Baron was confused as he looked closer. It looked like a person was standing on top of the needle. He tried to get his binoculars from a compartment in the RV. Once he got them, he looked at the man standing on the with the binoculars. It was an old Asian man with a katana. He zoomed in and realized he had an eyepatch. It was the same guy that attacked them when they were going to attack Coton to rescue Dewey. The man was looking right at him. The man was probably 5 miles away, and he was looking right at Baron's eyes. Baron now knew who the man was.

"If that's not Dewey's master Washi, I don't know who is." Baron said as he took the binoculars from his face. He started to prepare for a fight as Washi started running down the building. He was amazed that Washi could do that. He didn't even think it was possible for any human to do that. But he wasn't just any human, he's the only human that ever officially beat Dewey. Iris started to prepare as well, she's been practicing with her demon abilities as well. What ever happens, they will protect Louie and Destiny, no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was starting to get dark. Huey and April let Henry sleep as Huey and April talked about what they would do to Falcon when they see him. Huey eventually agreed that Falcon had to die, so they started talking about Henry.

"Why did Henry want to call us aunt and uncle?" April asked as Huey looked at the sun setting. "I mean, I would get mom and dad, but..."

"As we were walking, I told him about my uncle Donald." Huey said as April listened. "I told him about how my uncle only cared about us. He would always have our back. He didn't care about himself as much as he cared about us. That's what a true uncle is. That's what a true father is. The fact that his uncle didn't even want to keep him, the fact that he abandoned him, sickens me." April smiled.

"That was really sweet of you." April said as she and Huey watched the sunset. They then turned around to watch the moonrise.

"It's rarely ever that you get to see both the sunset and the moonrise." Huey said as April became fascinated. He then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little red case.

"Sin, April, we've known each for a long time." Huey started as April listened. "Everyday in Waddle was a living hell, except when I was with you. For the past 4 and a half years since you got there, you helped me through the toughest times. Even though we didn't know each other's real names, we knew each other's real in interest." As the moon started to rise above their heads, Huey opened the case, causing April to gasp. "April, I don't know how long we have left, so let's make every second count. Will you do me the honor, of letting me have your hand in marriage?" April didn't know what to say. She looked at the ring and gave Huey a kiss. She then put the ring on.

"When this is all over, we've got a lot of wedding planning to do." April said as she hugged Huey. Huey was happy that he was now gonna have a family. Just then, he sensed the presence of other people. His happy expression turned into something serious as both former assassins got their weapons out.

"We're surrounded." Huey said as a familiar voice called from out of nowhere.

"And outnumbered." Falcon Greaves said as he came out from hiding. "We were just delivering something to Rank 1. Would you happen to know her by any chance?" Falcon then showed Huey a cage. Inside of the cage, was his former friend and Dewey's current love interest, Webby.

End of Chapter IV


	5. Unavoidable Confrontation

Chapter V

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. As Dante and I were trying to hunt Rank 4, we soon realized that we are the ones being hunted. We're trying to make our way back to Iris and Baron before it's too late. If I know anything about my master, it's that he takes out the weakest ones first. I'm assuming he's going for Destiny and Louie since they're still recovering. I feel awful for what I did to Destiny. I can never forgive myself after that. And I don't even know who Louie went up against to make his injuries worse. Master Washi could also very much go for Iris and Baron since they are likely to attack him. Or he could go for all of them. I'm just hoping he doesn't go for any of them. But knowing the type of person he is, he's too honorable to do any cheap tactics. I still hope he's the honorable man he was before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huey, April, and Henry were in a cave just halfway to Cape Suzette. Instead of being treated as prisoners or intruders, they were treated as guests. They were eating at a long dinner table table that look just like the table at McDuck manor. It could have been considering that nobody lived there anymore. The table could fit about 20 people, but there were only 6 people sitting there aside from the 3 guests. There were hundreds of people eating on the floor. Men, women, and children looking as if they were starving. All the clothes they were wearing looked like that of cavemen. Huey was disgusted by this establishment. Falcon then started talking while sitting at the head of the table.

"I guess you're wondering why there are so many open seats." Falcon said as Huey listened. "It's because the people on the ground are slaves. They were captured from Cape Suzette after Rank 1 said Rank 1 didn't like how they worked. He said they were too stupid to work any faster." Falcon then walked over and stepped on a woman eating on the ground. The woman screamed in pain as Falcon laughed hysterically. "Rank 1 was right, and they're also easily replaceable." Falcon then got a sword and stabbed the woman in the heart. Huey was furious and was about to go for his bow. Before he could, one of the people sitting at the table shot Huey with in the hand with an arrow. The arrow also went through the table. Huey was surprised that he was actually feeling so much pain.

"I'm sure you met my number one assassin." Falcon said as Huey stared at him. "As far as you're concerned, his name is Painful Lust. He does what ever you ask without fail. He always kills his target in the most brutal, humiliating way he can think of." Lust licked his lips as he stared at Huey.

"I can think of 152 ways of killing you right now." Lust said as Huey took the arrow out of his hand.

"I can tell that you don't like the glory of the hunt when hunting a predator." Huey said as Lust continued to lick his lips.

"You are a fierce warrior, I can't wait to make you scream in agonizing pain." Lust said as April noticed a kid walking over to his now dead mother. Falcon noticed this. The kids was crying and weakly hitting Falcon's legs.

"You killed her!" The kid screamed repeatedly as Falcon got down on one knee. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know you're in pain little one. You just saw your mother die for no reason. It was unnecessary for me to kill her." Falcon said as the kid started getting scared. You could see the fear start to form in his eyes. "Now as an apology present, I will allow you to be with your mother. Please take this dagger and rid yourself of pain and suffering." The kid fearfully took the knife and sliced his own throat with it. Huey, April, and Henry looked on in horror as Falcon returned to the table. "Now that we have that all sorted out, how about we get down to business." The 3 of them were shocked.

"I don't know what kind of business he would want after make a child commit suicide in front of us." April thought to herself as Falcon pointed at Henry.

"I see that you've been taking care of my nephew." Falcon said as Huey paid close attention to him. There was nothing that they could do to get out of this situation, and he knew that. They were outnumbered and outmatched. "I've been watching him for quite a while now, and he's been doing wonderful under your care. His strength and speed have certainly improved. I would like to take him off your hands and have him work for me. How much supplies do you want for him?" Huey felt angered by this. He wanted to treat his own nephew as a slave.

"He's not for sale." Huey said angrily as the room went silent. Falcon then broke the silence with a sinister laugh.

"I don't think you understand the situation." Falcon said as Huey stared into his cold hearted eyes. "You are surrounded. You are outnumbered and outmatched, your weapons are on the other side of the room, and we have the weapons to kill you in two seconds. And instead of killing you and taking Henry for myself, I'm offering you supplies to pay for him and you're not taking the offer." Falcon said as April stood up for him.

"We're not giving him to you for just a few supplies!" April said angrily as Falcon was confused.

"Then what do you want for him?" Falcon asked as he came up with an idea. "I know, how about we have a little bet." Huey was confused.

"What kind of bet?" Huey asked as Falcon grinned.

"Well, how about this?" Falcon started as Huey listened. "We both have a fight. We can both use our demon abilities. If I win, I get to take Henry as my slave, and you and that girl as my prisoners. If you win, you get to have your friends back, all of them." Huey was confused by what he meant until he looked at a few slaves opening two very large doors. Inside were Harper, Dagger, and Jax. They were in chains and they were badly injured and bleeding all over the floor. He then looked at Webby in the cage. She was still asleep. Huey didn't know what to do. He didn't want to risk the lives of his family, but he also didn't want his friends to suffer. Falcon started laughing maniacally. "Conflicted I'm sure. Well don't worry, I'll give you time to think about it. Go and talk with your friends before I close them in there for another month." Huey and April ran over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Huey and April asked as Dagger answered. He was the only one awake.

"We didn't understand the type of pain Beaks must of put you through." Dagger said as Huey was confused. "We've been beaten, stabbed, humiliated, raped, I can't even think of all the things Lust has done to us." Huey didn't know what to say. "Please Blood, I know this sounds like I don't believe in you, but staying here is worse than death. You should just leave the kid and go." Huey looked down at the ground. April then started to speak.

"No Huey, you can not possibly believe that you won't win." April said as Huey continued to look down at the ground. "Even if you don't win, I don't care if we become prisoners. As long as we fight for Henry. I would never give up on him, and neither should you!" Huey then walked out of the prison area and went to Henry. Huey got down on one knee and placed a shoulder on Henry.

"Henry, even though we only met a few weeks ago, you're like the son I never had." Huey said as Henry's eyes lit up. "I've always gone with the option that would give me the best odds. And if I fight for you, the odds are not in my favor." Henry's eyes turned into betrayal as Huey got up. He turned to Falcon Greaves.

"If I can't have weapons, neither should you." Huey said as Falcon Greaves dropped all of his weapons.

"Fair enough." Falcon said as Henry watched as Huey was getting ready to fight.

"Just so you know, I've never fought in a fight I didn't know I could win." Huey started as he was getting ready to use his demon abilities. He made a fire ball in midair. Falcon was not fazed. "This is just a taste of my power." Huey threw the fire ball at Falcon. Falcon blocked it with a dark aura. Huey was shocked.

"You're flame seems to be too calm." Falcon said as Huey was confused. "You rely too much on your other abilities than you do on your demonic power. You don't have to explain your power to me, you probably don't even know yourself. My power is the power of darkness. I control all darkness and fear. I can scare people into doing things they don't even want to do, such as killing themselves. I can also feed off of other people's fear, and turn it into dark energy. Their fear of death and suffering. Their fear of their loved ones dying. That's the power that I possess. That is why you can't beat me." Huey didn't care about his power. He was determined that he would win.

"Shut up, you only care about yourself." Huey said as he developed fire in his eyes. "You're a power hungry mad man that only cares about bringing pain to others. You're a bully, and I don't like bullies. That's why I'm gonna win this fight." They continued to clash as everyone watched. Nobody in the room can predict the outcome of the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey and Dante were running back to the RV. Once it was in sight, a man with an eye patch was sitting down at a table, drinking a cup of tea. He then looked at Dewey. It was Washi Tori.

"Dewford, I've been waiting a long time for this moment." Washi said as Dewey stayed silent. He noticed that Baron and Iris were unharmed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about who I really was. The fact of the matter is, I wasn't supposed to train you. I was only supposed to kill you." Washi the started to have a flash back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **5 1/2 Years Ago**

Washi walked into the strange building where all the Horsemen of the Apocalypse were meeting. It was only the top 4 at the time. They invited Mark Beaks, but he refused to come. He was too busy with a new test subject for his Lazarus project. He had been training Dewey for a few months now. He's on his way to becoming a skilled swordsman. The meeting went on as usual. They were discussing the whereabouts of Dewey Duck. They then asked Washi if he knew where Dewey was.

"Yes, I did find him." Washi said as everyone was curious.

"What did you do?" Rank 2 asked as Washi looked blankly at the table.

"I killed him, he was not the Blue Swordsman." Washi said as all of them were furious. They didn't know how they could ever figure out who the Blue Swordsman is. As the meeting ended, Washi went back to the desert that he and Dewey were training in. He walked into the little hut he set up to see a young Dewey attacking a wooden dummy with a wooden sword. He then called out to him.

"Dewford, it's time for us to do more training." Washi said as Dewey smiled with delight.

End of Chapter V


	6. Student vs Master

Chapter VI

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. I finally met with master Washi. He is still as honorable as he always was, but he seems different. Ever since we took the demons blood together, he seemed like he was in emotional pain. Now all that pain seems to have gone away. It's probably because after we took the demons blood, he lost his eye. At least that's what he told me. I still don't know what really happened since he woke up before me. He told me that his demon was his son that he lost many years ago. He still have yet to figure out how old he is. He could be older than Uncle Scrooge. But even still, I don't need to worry about that right now. He need to kill him to protect the ones I love. To protect my friends, my family, and my soon to be fiancé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey and Washi went to what used to be the Pacific Ocean to battle. Washi wanted to be as far away from any form of life as possible before they fought. Dewey didn't want any of his friends to get hurt, so he told them to follow Webby's trail. They found a piece of her clothing while they were talking with Washi. She must have been leaving a trail. Before Dewey drew his sword, Washi started to speak.

"Dewford, are you even aware of your demon abilities yet?" Washi said as he took out his katana. Dewey was confused. "You probably think your ability is that you can't die until your intended target is killed. But it's not as simple as that. That isn't your demon ability, that is you releasing your demon. Only the chosen one can do that. Your demon has not yet showed you your true power. And if your demon doesn't let you use that power, you will die here, it is already foreseen. So demon, give Dewford the power you used to take my eye!" Dewey was confused. He didn't know what he was talking about, until he realized something.

"I took your eye?!" Dewey question as his demon started speaking to him.

"Dewey, I did what I had to do to kill Rank 4." Dark Dewey said as Dewey was confused. "Rank 4 was going to fight with you to the death to finish your training. He would have killed you with his power if I didn't stop him. With both eyes, he could see every possible future. With one eye, he can only see half as many." Dewey was still confused. "Once I let you use your true demon abilities, you will remember everything. But be warned, once you know what we did, you can never come back from that." With that said, Dewey felt an immense amount of power going through his veins. He then saw a few bolts of electricity form in the sky. Washi saw it as well and started to prepare to fight.

"I've already seen the future, both of will die, but one of us will win." Washi said as Dewey got struck by the lightning. Dewey now has electricity flowing through every part of his body.

"I don't believe that." Dewey said as he drew his sword. The lightning was now flowing through his sword. "You can only see half of the possibilities of this fight. I will not let your predictions define my destiny. Now I remember everything I did, and I'm sorry. That's not enough for what I did, but it's something. Now, I will make sure that you will die an honorable death. That is all I can promise you as of right now." Washi then pointed his sword at Dewey.

"What did I tell you about making promises you can't keep boy?!" Washi said as they started running towards each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **2 Years Ago**

Dewey and Washi were in a field testing their demon abilities. As Washi used his abilities, Dewey seemed angry. It was an anger that Washi had never seen before. It was an anger that led to a need to kill. Washi was confused. Dewey wasn't as eager as he usually was. He seemed as if he wanted to kill someone. Washi then saw the future. It was unavoidable, he and Dewey were fighting to the death. Washi then decided to swing at Dewey, but Dewey dodged. Dewey then started speaking in a voice that Washi never heard before.

"You just tried to kill him old man!" Dark Dewey said as Washi held his Katana up to him.

"I don't know who you are, or what you did to my student, but you will leave him at once." Washi said as Dark Dewey laughed.

"Why, So you can kill him?!" Dark Dewey said as Washi was speechless. "If he dies, I die. I'm not letting either of us die. So how bout we settle this." Washi then looked down at the ground.

"I want to finish his training by fighting to the death." Washi said as Dark Dewey listened. "If you want to fight in his place, so be it. But even without you, I believe he is ready to face the other Horseman. So I don't mind dying here, but I will fight with everything I have." Dark Dewey started laugh as lightning started pulsating from his body.

"Words of a dead man." Dark Dewey said as he lunged at Washi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iris, Baron, and Dante were looking for Webby in the RV, when Louie started to wake up. Iris was surprised.

"Louie, you weren't supposed to wake up for another 3 days." Iris said shocked as Louie rubbed his head.

"All a matter of luck I guess." Louie said as he got out of the bed he was in. "I killed Rank 3, she had teleportation powers. Did you manage to absorb them?" Iris nodded her head as Louie continued. "Good, it's a pretty sweet power to get out of some sticky situations. Did we get Webby yet?" Iris shook her head as Louie continued. "That's probably why we're in the middle of nowhere. And I'm assuming Dewey's fight Rank 4 right now. I think we should..." Louie was interrupted by an immense amount of smoke coming from a few miles away. The RV started heading towards it as Louie prepared his Carbon Cards. "I think that might be a good place to start for Webby's whereabouts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey and Washi clashes swords countless times. They fought for what seemed like days but really it was just an hour. Dewey's body was covered in freshly made cuts, and so was Washi's. Washi decided to speak.

"My abilities usually allow me to dodge every attack." Washi said as Dewey didn't let his guard down. "But you move faster than I can think. I never thought that kind of power was possible. I've realized that there is no possible way I can win this. But I refuse to take my loss until we strike each other one more time. And before I leave this earth, I just want to say, you are like my second son to me. I would be honored to die by your hand. Now shall we begin?" Dewey looked at Washi and said his last words to him.

"Master Washi, I grew without a father." Dewey said as Washi listened. "I had an uncle who I loved and cherished like a father, but I never had someone unrelated to me and treat me with so much kindness. You're like the father I always wanted. And if one of us is going to die here, I'm just glad we got to choose how we wanted to go. If I don't make it through this, let the others know that I love them." Washi agreed as they started taking slow steps towards each other. They paused after each step as they inched closer towards each other. As they kept taking steps, Dewey remembered how he took Washi's eye. How his demon self took the eye and stepped on it in front of Washi. He had never seen Washi in so much pain. He started thinking that maybe he deserved to die. But then Washi started to speak.

"Dewford, I will not hold back, and neither should you!" Washi said as Dewey took his words to heart. When they finally reached each other, they both swung their swords. They both stood in the same place for about 15 seconds, then Dewey started to speak.

"Why did you lie to me?" Dewey asked as Washi fell to the floor. "You missed on purpose, why would you do that?!" Dewey started crying as Washi flipped over onto his back and looked up at the sky.

"I can't kill my only living son." Washi said as Dewey sat down next to him. "If I did I would never forgive myself. Also, I saw your future. There is a 50% chance that you will save the world. And considering who you are, I like those odds." Tears started hitting Washi's chest as he grabbed on to Dewey's hand. "Even when the moon rises, the sun never goes down. We just always see it from a different angle." With that said, Washi took his final breath from this earth. Dewey then started to speak.

"May the gods have mercy on your soul." Dewey said as he started to bawl. "I'm sorry!" Dewey then started to lay his head on Washi's chest and mourn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The RV made it to a cave where the smoke was coming from. As they were preparing to fight, they saw someone walking out of the cave. It was Huey. Right when he came out, he collapsed. Someone else was walking out of the cave as Huey started to speak.

"You lied to me!" Huey said with all the strength he had left. "You said that they would be freed if I beat him, if I killed him." An assassin with a bow and arrow came out from the cave. He started licking his lips.

"Well, if we didn't send the girl to Rank 1, he would kill us." The assassin said as he held Huey's head up. Louie got out of the RV. "Now that you know the pain of betrayal, I will show you the pain of humiliation. Time to die Blood Revenge." As the assassin raised an arrow to stab Huey, the arrow was knocked out of his hand by a metal card. The assassin looked towards the person that threw the card.

"Stay the hell away from my brother!" Louie said causing the assassin to aim the bow and arrow at Louie. He fired the arrow, but it completely missed. He had never miss a shot in his life.

"Do you know who I am, Green Gambit?" The assassin said as Louie was surprised he knew who he was. But that still didn't stop him from wanting to protect his brother.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Louie said as the assassin laughed.

"Well you should." The assassin said as Louie listened. "I am not just the best assassin on the planet, but I am also the best hand to hand combatant." A familiar face started to walk out from the cave. It was a beaten up Falcon Greaves. "And not only have I never failed a contract, I work under one of the strongest Horsemen of the Apocalypse. I work under Rank 2, Falcon Greaves. My name is Painful Lust, and I am going to kill everyone last one of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Webby started to wake up in a room that she knew all too well. She was greeted by someone in a mask. The masked figure started to speak.

"Did you really think you could escape from me my love?" The masked figure said as Webby tried to answer. She couldn't because her mouth was taped. "You don't have to answer that. I knew you would come back to me, but I just wanted to make sure." The masked figure started walking closer to her and reached for her face. He started stroking it. "I know you didn't mean it, but I really don't like you running away from your future husband. I don't know why you don't like the idea of being apart of my many wives. Maybe it was the influence of your friend Lena. It's a good thing that she died before she could corrupt your mind anymore than she already did." Webby started to let tears come down her face as she was slapped by the masked man. "Crying is for the WEAK! You are supposed to be my strongest assassin Death Adder. And my cutest fiancé." The mask man then looked at her hand. "What happened to the ring I gave you? I guess it doesn't matter, I have another one right here." He put it on her ring finger as she kept looking forward, trying not to cry. "You can't run away from the highest rank of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. And don't worry my dear Webby, I'm gonna kill that Dewford so he won't bother you anymore. Now I shall leave you to get prepared for your big day in 3 days. Don't run away this time, okay. I'll let the guards in to untie you in two hours." With that said, he left. Webby started to bawl her eyes out knowing that she might not be able to escape this time.

End of Chapter VI


	7. The Fire Within

Chapter VII

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. I killed my master, the one person I looked up to during this whole situation. On the bright side, I found a little more out about my demon abilities. I can control the flow of electricity through my body. Dark Dewey is going to teach me more about my powers before I find Baron and the rest. I hope they're holding up okay. After seeing that big cloud of smoke, I take it they're in the middle of a battle. Hopefully none of them get hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie started throwing more carbon cards at Lust but it wasn't doing anything. Lust kept on dodging the attacks. Louie then used his abilities to make it so he hits him every time. Lust took notice of Louie's capabilities.

"So, Mr. Gambit, you have a very strong demon ability." Lust said as Louie smirked. "But mine is much more powerful." Lust created a tiny orb that looked completely harmless. He threw it at Louie, but Louie didn't dodge. Louie thought it wouldn't hurt him at all, but soon regretted his decision. As it made contact with Louie, his whole body started tremble with immense pain. He fell to the ground screaming in agony as Lust licked his lips. "Keep screaming, I love the sound of pain. I take all the emotional pain in a surrounding area and turn it into physical pain. On top of that, it restores my power everytime it connects with someone. There is no possible way you can beat me." Just then, Lust heard a noise behind him. Falcon Greaves, who was once leaning on the wall was now on the ground with a knife in his back. Rank 2 was now dead. Lust was furious with this as April and Henry walked out of the cavern with Dagger, Harper, and Jax. Lust then started laughing. "You probably think you've won, but the thing is, I'm 10 times stronger than Falcon Greaves." April looked at an unconscious Huey and a now unconscious Louie. She then pointed a sword at Lust.

"My fiancé didn't give up on me and Henry, so I won't give up on him." April said as Lust walked towards her. He made an orb of pain and threw it at her. Dante then got in front of her and used his wind powers to blow it back towards Lust. It made contact with Lust, but he didn't feel any pain. Everyone was confused as to why that was as Dante decided to attack him head on. He took out his dual pistols and began to aim and shoot. Lust was dodging all of his bullets. The next one he dodged, Dante used his powers to make it change direction. It hit Lust right in the back of the arm. Lust got mad and started shooting his bow and arrow at him. Dante dodged the arrows as Baron hit Lust from behind. Iris used her newly received teleportation powers to teleport Huey and Louie behind the RV. Dante then started to speak.

"Go, take them some place safe, we got this!" Dante said as Iris tried putting them in the RV. Huey was starting to regain consciousness. His eyes opened and they were pure white. Iris was afraid as Huey started to speak in a demonic voice.

"Don't interfere with our battle!" Huey said with an echoed voice. "He is mine!" He started getting angry. Out of all the emotions April has ever seen him feel, anger is the only one that he rarely ever feels. The only time he has ever felt anger is when he left Dewey's group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **While Huey Was Unconscious**

Huey woke up in a strange place. It was dark and the only beam of light was right above him. Someone was talking to him from a distance.

"I didn't give you this power so could use it improperly." A girl said calmly. Huey started to cry when he saw who it was. Rose came out and stepped into the light.

"Rose, I thought... Beaks killed you." Huey said confused by her appearance.

"Huey, I am your demon." Rose said as Huey was confused. "The lord of demons gave me permission to be your demon. He said that this power only works well if you're angry. The fire increases with your rage. Anger is the key to winning." Huey looked down at the ground.

"I don't know how to get angry." Huey said as Rose was confused. "It's hard to get angry when you've just killed someone's uncle. When you've just condemned someone to Hell even if they didn't do anything wrong. Sure, he did tons of things wrong, but he's not the one I'm talking about." Rose was even more confused when Huey said that. "I'm talking about Dewey's master Washi. I've only met him once and in that time I know that he is a saint." Rose stopped Huey from going any further.

"If you're worried about whether he goes to Hell or not, don't be afraid." Rose said as she started to force a smile. "Horsemen don't go to Hell, they go straight to Heaven. Everyone else in the world that dies and goes to Hell, just like me. This isn't really much of an apocalypse, more like a rapture. And I just didn't make it to Heaven." Huey was speechless. Rose was concerned that he lost his fighting spirit.

"You mean to tell me that all the Horsemen that we've killed, are in Heaven." Huey said emotionlessly. Rose didn't know how to respond, so she just nodded her head. "I want you to tell me, right now, where did Mark Beaks end up?" Huey asked as Rose was scared to tell him. She wanted to open her mouth, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. "Your speechlessness is all I needed to hear." Huey then started to look up at the light. He clenched his palms in a fist of rage. Fire then started to flow around his body and started coming out of him like they were waves. "I'll make this right!" Huey then vanished from his mind as someone walked up behind Rose.

"Thanks for not telling him who his demon really is." Said the ominous figure. "If he knew I was his demon, he would probably reject his power or something." Rose was confused.

"What exactly did you do to him that makes him supposedly hate you more than Mark Beaks?" Rose asked as the figure put a hand on her shoulder.

"I was the first person to break him." The figure said upsettingly as the light faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huey stood in front of Lust with fire in his heart. Lust started to speak.

"Wow, you seem mad." Lust said as Huey moved closer.

"I'm not mad." Huey said as he appeared right behind Lust in the blink of an eye. "I'm furious!" Huey then blasted Lust with a fireball. Lust got up and tried to make an orb of pain, but Huey attacked him first. Lust tried to make another one, but Huey grabbed him. "I'm in too much of a bad mood to go through this right now, so how bout we skip to the part where you beg for my mercy that you will not receive." Lust was irritated. He made a fist of pain and punched Huey in the stomach.

"Do you really think I'll go down that easily." Lust said as Huey shook off the pain. "I'm the worlds best assassin!" Lust said as he tried to go in for another punch. Huey then reach for his bow and used an arrow to stab him in the arm. Lust felt immense pain as he took the arrow out of his body. Lust started to move back.

"And I am the worlds deadliest." Huey said as Lust was starting to get scared.

"Do you think I'll just let you kill my master like that and get away with it?!" Lust said fearfully as Huey walked closer. Lust continued to move back.

"You should have, it would really save you from the pain." Huey said as he set his own fist on fire. He then punched Lust. "The pain that you so lusciously enjoy. The pain that makes men bleed, women cry, and children scream. You will now be able to feel it yourself. And it won't be as much fun as you'd like it to be." Huey then aimed his bow at Lust. He set the arrow on fire before releasing it. "Fire Arrow!" Was all that was said as the arrow impaled Lust. Lust screamed in agony. He got down on the ground and continued to scream as the flames from the arrow burned his skin. "You can try to put the flame out, but it won't leave until I tell it to leave. You can try to take the arrow out, but it's too hot to touch. Or your final option, you can lose this battle willingly, and I will spare your life." As Huey smiled knowing he won the fight, Lust then created a giant ball of pain and threw it at Huey. Huey didn't have time to dodge, so he took it directly. Lust started laughing hysterically as Huey was hit.

"HA, YOU FOOL!" Lust yelled while laughing hysterically. "YOU GOT A LITTLE TOO COCKY AND LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BELIEVE THAT THE WORLD'S BEST ASSASSIN WOULD GO DOWN THAT EASILY CAN YOU?! AND NOW LOOK AT YOU! PROBABLY SLEEPING WITH THE MOTHER AND THE CHILD THAT MASTER FALCON KILLED. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lust then looked and saw someone standing in the distance. It was Huey, and he was perfectly fine. Lust was shocked.

"So, I guess you're power can only cause pain to someone who is experiencing less pain than the amount you want them to feel." Huey said as Lust continued to back away. "I've felt worse, like knowing the one person I hate most is kicking it in Heaven with the other people we killed. But knowing that you will be sleeping in Hell with the other murderers and crooks like yourself, that makes my day. Huey then made it close enough to punch Lust. He raised his flaming fist in the air to punch a hole through Lust's stomach. "FLAMING DEATH PUNCH!" Huey screamed as Lust breathed his last breath.

As Huey made his way over to his brother, he lost consciousness with the overwhelming power. Louie caught him before he could fall to the ground. He then started to speak as tears came rushing down his face.

"Huey, I'm sorry!" Louie said to his unconscious brother. "I should've never said you weren't my brother, it was unfair of me! And here you are risking your life for us even though I gave you such a horrible ultimatum. It was awful of me to do so. I was afraid that you hated me for doing that." Louie continued to cry as Huey layed there

"I love you bro." Huey said while still unconscious. Just as they were about to all leave, Lust's body started to fly in midair. He was surrounded by an orb of pain. Dante shot him with his gun, but it didn't go down. The orb kept getting bigger and bigger as the group didn't know what to do. Dante then started to speak.

"He's still dead, meaning this is apart of his powers!" Dante yelled as Destiny joined in.

"Are you telling me that once he dies he releases all his pain!" Destiny yelled with fear. They tried to get in the RV and drive away, but then they would be leaving the other people in the cave behind to die. As they were confused about what to do, they saw a figure come out of nowhere. It was Dewey. He was to the left of the entrance slashed his sword downward. Nothing happened. He then looked towards the entrance of the cave.

"Let's go." Dewey said emotionlessly as he sheathed his sword. Just then, the orb disappeared and Lust was cut in two. "If you take out the brain you take out their bodies way of thinking." They then started helping all the people out of the cave.

End of Chapter VII


	8. Assault on Cape Suzette

Chapter VIII

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. After defeating Painful Lust, we saved everyone inside the cavern that were being tortured by Falcon. I'm honestly shocked that Huey was able to take these guys out by himself. Well not completely by himself, April helped as well. We're now making our way to Cape Suzette, the location of the last of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Out of all of them, he is the most powerful. No one even knows his name. They can only identify him as Rank 1. Considering that he is the most dangerous out of all of the Horsemen, I'm only taking the ones that are in good condition. I don't want to risk anyone getting hurt, or worse, killed. The people I'm taking are Iris, Dante, and April. Huey is extremely upset that he's not going. He needs rest, I'm only doing what's best for him and the group. Whether he likes it or not, someone has to look out for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huey was trying to convince Dewey to let him come with the group, but Dewey wasn't listening. Dewey was too busy focusing on Huey's broken ribs. Huey was pleading.

"That guy is one of the strongest Horsemen." Huey said upsettingly. "There is no way you can face him alone. You need all the help you can get." Dewey then poked him in the side, causing him to wince.

"That's why I'm not taking you." Dewey said explaining himself. "If I take you, I don't mean to be so blunt, you'll die a horrible, horrible death. I don't want that for you. You're about to start a family." Huey was then reminded of something.

"Speaking of which, where's Henry?" Huey asked as Henry made himself known. As he walked over to Huey, Huey introduced him. "Everyone, this is Henry. He's apart of the family that April and I hope to build." Henry then started to speak.

"Uncle Huey, are these people nice?" Henry asked as Dewey and Louie were shocked.

"Did he just say uncle?!" Dewey and Louie said in unison.

"Well it wasn't me." Louie said looking at Dewey. Dewey wasn't convinced.

"Of course it was you!" Dewey yelled. "You're the one who's been around tons of women during your time at Dusk's Dawn. And plus, you're single." Louie got angry.

"I'd prefer it for you to call it a bachelor." Louie argued as he butted heads with Dewey. "And do you really think I would knock someone up like that and run away!" Huey was getting annoyed.

"As much as I would love to hear you two argue about who's the worst parent, he doesn't belong to either of you." Huey said causing Dewey and Louie to sigh with relief. Huey started explain who Henry was while everyone listened. They were shocked by his backstory and they felt that he was very brave for his age. The RV finally made it to Cape Suzette. Once everyone was properly introduced, Dewey and his group headed out, but not before Huey talked with April.

"April, please be careful out there. Make sure you come back." Huey said as April kissed him on the forehead.

"Rest up." April said as she walked with Dewey. Dewey then looked towards the rest of the group.

"We'll be fine, I promise you that." Dewey said as he put his hand to his sword. "And we're gonna get Webby back." Dewey had a fire in his heart as they walked into the city that would doom them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rank 1 stood next to Webby as he forced her to put on a dress. It was for their wedding that was going to happen in 12 hours. Rank 1 then started to speak.

"Well your friends are here." Rank 1 said gleefully. "I can't wait to kill them, or at least play a few mind games with them. They will really enjoy that, my sweet." Webby didn't want her friends to die for her. She decided to speak up.

"Please don't hurt them, I already said I would marry you!" Webby said as Rank 1 laughed.

"Yes, but even if you didn't want to marry, you would still do it." Rank 1 said maniacally. "This is punishment for you for leaving in the first place. I'm gonna let you watch your friends die. They will die as I slaughter them like the pigs they are." Webby tried to grab him before he left, but he slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me, you still have commoner blood on your hands. Now I'm going to have the Deadly Snakes kill your friends, Death Adder." With that said, he called his trained assassins to every member of Dewey's Group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Dewey and the rest of his team started making their way through the city, Dewey felt someone else's presence. Dewey then took out his sword.

"If you don't wanna die, you'll come out slowly!" Dewey was surprised when nobody came out. Dante then pointed his gun at the area that the presence was coming from. The person then walked out of the area they were hiding in. It was Henry. April was confused.

"Henry, what are you doing here, it's too dangerous?!" April said as Henry rubbed the back of his head.

"I just thought I could help, considering I'm still okay as well." Henry said as April sighed.

"Henry, if anything happens to you, I don't Uncle Huey and I could handle it." April said worried about Henry. "You have to go back to the RV, please." Dewey then looked straight ahead. He looked more serious than anything.

"It's already too late to go back down now." Dewey said as the group looked at him.

"What do you mean?!" Iris asked fearfully as Dewey looked at the trail to the RV.

"There are currently 3 people after us." Dewey said as the group was concerned. "2 of them went to the RV. If Henry goes down there, the 2 will most likely take Henry as a hostage and use everyone's innocence against them. The reason I kept Louie, Dagger, Harper, and Jax down there was because they somewhat recovered. Back to the last person pursuing us, they happen to be right here. Waiting for us to let our guard down." Dewey stared at the top of the building they were standing near. The assassin made himself known.

"Well down, you're better than I thought Blue Swordsman." The assassin said as Dewey took out his sword. "My name is Cobra, and I am the best assassin in the world. Painful Lust truly believe that he was better than me, but look where that got him. Six feet underground with all the bugs and dirt. Now I will show you what real power looks like. I will show you what it means to die by the hands of an assassin. My master, Rank 1, sends his regards to your..." Cobra was cut off by Dewey cutting through his body with an electric sword.

"If you're the strongest, that means the other two are weaker than you." Dewey said as Cobra just stared straight ahead. "Figured as much. Okay so here's how this is gonna work. I'm tired of the childish games that the bad guys always play with the good guys. So how bout the good guys play a game with you. See, I made a perfectly clean cut through your body. If you talk, you die. If you move, you die. If you're strong enough to hold still until I contact my brother to weld you back together with his flames, you win and you get to keep your life. By the way, how did you expect to kill us with out any demon abilities. People who drank the demons blood can't die by the hands of a mortal being. And also, you and Lust, pretty much have the exact same skill level." With that said, Dewey and his group left while Cobra was forced to stand there. Henry was then amazed by Dewey's sword skills.

"Wow, Mr. Dewey, you're amazing!" Henry said as Dewey laughed.

"You wanna know something funny?" Dewey asked as Henry was intrigued. Dewey then whispered to him. "I didn't really cut him at all. I just wanted see how gullible he was. And I was right, he is incredibly gullible. But even still, he is a great warrior. Just not when it comes to bluffs. Henry looked at Dewey and thought he was even more amazing.

"Wow, but I bet Uncle Huey is way cooler!" Henry said as Dewey laughed.

"Yep, he's probably the coolest one in our family." Dewey said enthusiastically. He then whispered to April. "I can't even lie, he was such a nerd. The coolest was most likely Louie." April chuckled as they decided to go to the big palace in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louie and Dagger were staring at each other intensely as Harper and Jax were prepared to fight. Louie then started to speak.

"Panic at the Duckco lover!" Louie said to Dagger while grinding his teeth.

"Fall Out Duck listener!" Dagger also said while grinding his teeth.

"Do you two really hate each because of your music choices?" Harper asked as Dagger and Louie retaliated.

"Stay out of this blondie!" Dagger and Louie said in unison. Louie then faced Dagger again.

"So I hear you got demon abilities." Louie said as Dagger told him the power he had.

"I have the power to make people unlucky." Dagger said as Louie got even more mad.

"You're such a copycat, I have the power of luck." Louie said as Dagger got angry as well.

"It's not like I choose a power like this!" Dagger yelled as Jax was getting annoyed.

"Enough, we don't have time for this." Jax said s he looked in the direction of the 2 assassins coming towards them. "Dagger, Llewelyn, try taking your anger and hatred for each other out on them. That way it can actually benefit the team." Louie started getting upset.

"Fine, but don't call me Llewelyn!" Louie said as Dagger started laughing.

"Your name is Llewelyn?!" Dagger yelled laughing hysterically. Louie then threw a carbon card at one of the assassins.

"I'll fight with you, but the moment I feel just a little unlucky, I'll end you!" Louie yelled as Dagger threw a knife at the other assassin. The assassin couldn't dodge and got stabbed in the arm.

"Alright, then let's kill these bastards." Dagger said as him and Louie got ready for combat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evil person who started all of this, Natas, was sitting on his throne when one of his warriors came in. He was delighted to see him.

"Sloth, any news on the 3 I sent you out to kill." Natas said as Sloth kneeled before him.

"I have come to tell you sir, that Pride took the liberty of killing them himself." Envy said as Natas was skeptical. "Gluttony, Lust, and... Envy will never bother you again." Natas interrupted him.

"It took you a while to say Envy, are you sure she's dead?" Natas asked as Sloth stared him in the eyes.

"If she wasn't dead, you would be the first to know, sir." Sloth said as Natas smiled.

"Very well, is Wrath still guarding the gate?" Natas asked as Sloth smiled.

"No one will be able to come in." Sloth said with an evil grin. Natas then looked at a clock on the wall.

"It's almost time for you to go." Natas said as Sloth looked at the clock as well. "Once you go to the human world, make sure they know, that the time has come for them to give up their lives." Sloth agreed.

"I will, and I will make sure they realize the error of their ways." Sloth said as he disappeared from sight.

"That is quite an incredible power." Natas said to himself as stood up from his throne. "No matter what the Blue Swordsman does, he'll still lose in the end."

End of Chapter VIII


	9. Dewey’s Evolution

Chapter IX

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. Our group is heading towards the big castle in the center of Cape Suzette. It seems as if it's the only place Rank 1 could possibly be. If he isn't there, I don't know what I would do. But all I know is that this is gonna end today. I will kill Rank 1, I will rescue Webby, and the world is going to go back to what it was supposed to be. If everything goes back to normal, I can finally have a normal life. I life that doesn't revolve around the fact that I'm almost immortal. This will all be over soon, and I'm gonna be there to watch everything go back to the way it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey and his group were making their way up to the castle that Rank 1 was in. As they were about to reach the top, Dewey started getting faster. He wanted to see Webby as quick as possible. He hasn't spoken to her in over 6 months. He needed to see her. Meanwhile, Louie and Dagger were winning against the two assassins. They were throwing there projectiles at them with ease. The assassins were confused about why they were not winning. Then they were finally aware of what was really going on.

"We surrender!" The assassin's said in unison. Louie and Dagger were confused.

"Are you kidding me, we didn't even have a real fight yet." Louie said angrily as he faced the assassins. "I never even showed my full power yet, and I don't think there's gonna be a fight after this. So how bout you guys suck up the fact that we're better than you and lose already." The assassins were angered and tried to hit Louie. Their punches did not connect and Louie was untouched. They landed on the ground and hurt themselves. The assassins were confused. Dagger asked Louie to back away while he showed the full extent of his power. The assassin started to use their knives to cut Dagger, but they ended up cutting themselves.

"You see, it's possible to attack me, but its going to be really hard." Dagger said as Louie grew angry for him stealing the spotlight. "I took away all of your luck. When this happens, it shows me how much you guys rely on luck. And what do you know, you rely a lot on it." The assassins grew scared as Dagger started to smirk. "I call it, 'All Lucked Out'. Your luck is gone." The assassins were even more afraid when Dagger stabbed them in the back. Louie was even more upset as the assassins were killed.

"I wanted to show them my ultimate move." Louie said sadly as Dagger laughed.

"You only had your power for a few days and now you're saying you have an ultimate move?!" Dagger said laughing at Louie. Louie was angry until they saw Huey walk out of the RV. Huey looked in the distance and saw a black object in midair. It seemed as if the object was coming closer. Huey then started walking towards it as Louie tried to stop him.

"Hue, what ever that is, it's not something we want to go near." Louie said trying to pull his arm.

"Let go Louie!" Huey demanded as he struggled to pull his arm from Louie's grip. Huey then noticed that his injuries were healed. He didn't understand why.

"Is this the thing that's going to bring the world back to what it was?" Louie asked as Huey stared at the black object.

"I hope it is." Huey said as they all stared at the object.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey made it to the top of the castle and saw Webby standing there in a wedding dress. She was standing next to a man in a mask what Dewey could only assume was Rank 1. Dewey then started to lunge at him until he was stopped in his tracks by an unknown force. Dewey was floating in the air and was approached by Rank 1.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dewford Duck." Rank 1 said as Dewey tried to get free from the invisible force. "You're just in time for our vows." Dewey got angry as he realized what was going on. Dewey then tried his best to break out of the psychic prison he was currently in. "I think it's time for me to take off my mask." With that said, Rank 1 took off his mask and revealed himself as the spoiled rich kid that Dewey especially hated when he was growing up. It was Nathan, and he was incredibly powerful. Dewey was angered when he saw the face under the mask. Dewey tried even harder to break away as Nathan said his vows. "I, Nathan Duckington, also known as, Reality Shifter, vow to never let you leave my side, and to always make sure that you and your friends will never see each other again. I will always make your existence as miserable as the day your granny died. And that is a promise." Dewey was even more angry that he said that. Dark Dewey started talking to him.

"You gotta let me take over!" Dark Dewey said as Dewey refused. "If you don't let me, she will be miserable for the rest of her life. Are you sure you want that to happen? It's gonna be your fault. There will be nothing you can do to stop it. The only chance you have is if I handle this. Please, this is the only way to save Webby!" Dewey was surprised that Dark Dewey even remembered the names of his friends. Dewey then decided to allow him control.

"I'm only letting you do this until we get Webby back." Dewey said as Dark Dewey took over. Dark Dewey started to break out of the psychic prison and lunge towards Nathan. He then took his sword out and slashed Nathan's skull. Dark Dewey heard the sound of something breaking. It was the sound of Nathan's skull, nor was the sound of bones of any kind. It was the sound of metal breaking and falling to the ground. Dewey's sword broke, and everything went blank. Nathan has stabbed Dewey in the heart, and his eyes closed. Once Dewey opened his eyes, he was back it spot he was before. Everything was back to the way it was, except there was his broken sword on the ground. Dewey was confused as Dark Dewey started to speak.

"You gotta let me take over!" Dark Dewey said as Dewey's eyes widened.

"We already had this conversation, but why don't I remember?" Dewey asked himself as Nathan laughed maniacally. Webby was forced to watch what was happening to Dewey. She cried as she had the first 27 times that he died. Nathan then started to speak.

"Is your memory coming back to you?" Nathan asked as Dewey was confused. "I already told you this 12 times, I manipulated reality and created a never ending loop. You are reliving the same scenario over and over again. This time it looks like you brought out your sword. You can't cut through time, what makes you think you can cut through this?" Dewey was very afraid.

"I've been through this scenario 27 times?" Dewey asked himself as he saw his team walking up the stairs. Dewey was happy to see them, but he was still mad about his current situation. Dante then aimed his guns at Nathan.

"Are you sure you want to harm her?" Dante asked as he fired his weapon. Nathan smirked.

"No, but I want to hurt you." Nathan said cynically. He then dodged the shot, causing the air to hit Dante in the back. Dante was very confused.

"How did I get over here?" Dante asked himself as April tried to slash her way through Nathan. Nathan dodge every attack and they ended up doing recoil damage on her. Iris tried to help anyway she could by making portals, but she couldn't get a portal to Webby. Instead she got a portal to Dante and April, so she could support them in their fight. Henry watch unable to do anything. Dewey then started talking to Webby as his psychic prison held him up in midair.

"Hey Webs, I know this is a bad time!" Dewey started as the group continued to fight Nathan. "But I really like you, no I love you! I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. Please, give me an answer." Dewey then took the ring out of his pocket. Webby was surprised as Dewey started holding the ring out. "Due to me not being able to move my legs, I would like to do this without the kneeling. Webby Vanderquack, will you please never give up on our love?" Webby didn't know what to say. Dewey then used tried to pull the ring he was saving from out of his pocket, but it was no use. The psychic prison was too powerful. He didn't know what to do, and he soon fell unconscious. He didn't know why he was unconscious, all he knew was that someone was talking to him.

"Dewey Duck, never give up!" The mysterious voice said as Dewey was confused about who it was. "You are the world's only hope. You alone can defeat Lord Natas and save the planet from utter destruction." Dewey was confused as the mysterious person made himself known.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huey was curious about touching the black floating object as Louie objected to it.

"Are you crazy, what if it kills you?!" Louie said as Huey looked at him. Huey then started laughing at a confused Louie.

"It seems that we switched roles, Louie." Huey said while he laughed. Iris's brother Aster soon appeared from out of nowhere. Huey and Louie were confused as he gave Louie a message.

"Green Gambit, these black orbs have been appearing everywhere." Aster said as they were both surprised. "And if you touch them, it reveals a prophecy that involves all of us. See for yourself!" Huey was curious and then held the orb. His eyes turned white and he couldn't control what was going on. He saw a bunch of images of Dewey, and death, and destruction, and a world on fire with 12 people protecting it. And when his eyes turned back to normal, Huey was worried. He wasn't worried about the images, he was worried about his brother.

"We gotta stop Dewey, before he does something he regrets!" Huey said worried about his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey was surprised by who the mysterious figure was. It was his Uncle Scrooge. He didn't believe he would ever see him again, but here he was, standing in front of him. Dewey hugged him as his Uncle Scrooge then started to speak.

"If you give up, you'll never save the world like you promised you would." Dewey started to cry a little as his Uncle gave him the hilt of a sword. Dewey grabbed onto it and looked at it. It was a sword that was vanta black. It looked like it wasn't even real. "This is the Dark Sword. Only the Chosen One is able to wield a blade this powerful. I want you to go out there, and show Rank 1 that the McDuck family is not to be trifled with." Dewey was ready to face Nathan until Scrooge stopped him. "Before you go, just let it be known, that none of it is your fault. This is the only way." Dewey was confused, but he didn't think anything of it. He was prepared to defeat Nathan.

He soon headed back to the same place he was, the psychic prison. Nathan looked over at Dewey and was confused by what he had in his right hand. Dewey's whole right side was vanta black as he lifted his sword up with ease. Everyone was surprised that Dewey could move as Dewey slashed through the time loop. Everyone was shocked and Nathan was the most shocked out of everyone there.

"How the hell did you cut through time?!" Nathan asked as Dewey made his way to Webby in less then a second.

"Dewey?" Webby asked hoping it was him instead of Dark Dewey. Dewey took the ring out his pocket.

"It's still me Webs." Dewey said in a warm hearted voice as Webby started crying happy tears. "This will all be over soon Webby, just hang in there." Webby was happy as Dewey faces Nathan. "I'll make your death as slow as I possibly can, you monster." Nathan then smirked.

"If you can hit me, maybe." Nathan said cynically as Dewey prepared for a real fight.

End of Chapter IX


	10. Death and Destruction

Chapter X

Finale

My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor. I have just gained a new power. I think I'm gonna call it Vanta. Vanta like the color vanta black, the darkest black in the world. Now I'm going to face Nathan, the son of the used to be tenth richest guy in Duckburg. He's also Rank 1, but the funny thing is, they aren't the reason why I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him because of what he did to Webby. He was just playing with her when he was torturing her with her friends lives. I alone am the only person who can stop him. Now I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey was facing Nathan as his sword started to shake. Not with fear, but with anxiousness. He was excited to cut him with his sword. Nathan then started to speak.

"So you think you can beat me now?!" Nathan said confused about Dewey's thinking. "I can still control space and reality. You are no match for..." Dewey cut him off in a fit of rage.

"Just shut up!" Dewey said angrily. "You think you can have everything you want. I looked at the surrounding area. Everyone is miserable and they look like they are working as slaves. And you also sent people after us, indicating that you can't fight you own battles. In other words, you're a coward and an asshole." Nathan was furious at this. He made a space battle field and put himself and Dewey in the center of it. Everyone was confused as to what was going on. April, Dante, Iris and Webby met up with each other and started to hug. April then thought something was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dewey was in the space prison as Nathan started laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Dewey asked as Nathan pointed behind him.

"You may be stronger than me, but I have the upper hand." Nathan said pointing to a scared little kid behind Dewey. "As long as that kid is in here, I will win the battle." Dewey looked at Nathan with a fit of rage. He has never been as angry as he was now. Dewey looked down at the ground as a black aura surrounded him. Nathan smirked as he launched a series of attacks towards Nathan. Dewey blocked everyone of them as he attempted to build up power. His attempt was successful as Henry looked at him with admiration and respect. A man he didn't even know that well is risking everything to save him.

"You probably think that I'm some kind of hero or something kid." Dewey started as Henry stared at him blocking the attacks. "Well I'm not, I'm selfish. I killed these people without a very good reason. Sure they were bad people, but I killed them to save the world. And I'm honestly not sure if this will even save the world. I'm just going off of what someone told me. I've basically been killing these people immorally. This is one of the first times I'm officially trying to save a life instead of trying to kill someone. I'm not a hero kid." Henry's eyes lit up as he looked at Dewey's. Dewey then started moving up to Nathan as he created a barrage of attacks. "MY NAME IS DEWEY DUCK, AND I AM A SURVIVOR!" Dewey yelled from the top of his lungs as the Nathan he was going for turned into Henry. Dewey was confused and stopped his attack. Henry was looked in fear as Nathan ended up behind Dewey.

"I control reality, remember who you're up against." Nathan said as Dewey started to smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to use that." Dewey said as he lifted his sword up. He pointed the sword towards Nathan as Nathan got angry.

"I'm tired of talking, how about we settle this!" Nathan said as he made multiple copies of himself. Dewey didn't know which one was real. They all started attacking with a space orbs. Dewey was blocking all of them like he did before, but this time it was much harder. Henry looked up and was confused. Dewey was looking all over for the right one.

"Don't you see him?" Henry asked a confused Dewey. Dewey didn't understand what he meant until he pointed to the ceiling. "He's right there." Dewey looked at where Henry was pointing as Nathan was scared. He tried to attack Henry but Dewey did a counter attack. When Nathan used the power of reality to change places with Henry again, do was ready and caught Henry before he fall off the ceiling. He then lifted his sword up and aimed it at where Henry used to be. He slashed his sword and it made the air around it turn dark. It hit Nathan directly causing him to fall to the ground. Dewey landed and set Henry on the ground.

"My master Washi, also known as Rank 4, taught me how to see the tactics of any person after one move." Dewey said as he put his sword away. Nathan then thought of it as a chance to attack. He made 1000 copies of himself and started shooting Dewey with his space orbs. Dewey walked right threw them. "Vanta Slash!" Dewey shouted as he slashed his sword in the air. It hit Nathan, causing him to go to the ground in fear. "The problem with you is, you underestimate everyone around you. You underestimate my team, you underestimate me, and you underestimate Webby. And also, the only physical attacks that you can make are with your own body. Meaning you can't attack me with any of your clones. Henry also sees your location no matter what, so you can't hide from me. You're finished!" Nathan didn't know what to do. He felt like he was trapped in his own snare. He tried to fight against Dewey himself, but Dewey was just to experienced of a fighter. He decided to make another time loop so he could figure out a way to beat Dewey in multiple scenarios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the giant black sphere that Dewey, Henry, and Nathan were in, April was worried about Henry. The others were trying to calm her down as Huey finally appeared.

"What's going on?!" Huey asked as everyone stayed silent. "Where is Dewey and Henry?!" April pointed to the black sphere and it caused Huey panic. "Please do not tell me Rank 1 is in there!" Everyone was confused about why Huey was concerned more about Rank 1.

"Yeah, why?" Webby asked as Huey started to explain.

"Oh crap, this is not good, not good AT ALL!" Huey said pacing frantically. Everyone was still confused. "Killing Rank 1 is not going to save the world, it's going to end it. The quest that we've been going on is all a sham. Lord Natas will be released from the prison that the Horsemen of the Apocalypse have been keeping him for years." Everyone was even more confused than they were before.

"Who is Lord Natas?" Dante asked as Huey explained in further detail.

"He's only Lord Natas in his world." Huey started as everyone else paid very close attention. "On this world, we call him his name in reverse." Everyone was shocked by what Huey was saying as he explained even further. "Ranks 4-2 were trying to find a way to turn on Rank 1 and not let Natas free. It failed when Louie had already killed Rank 3. If Dewey kills Rank 1, Natas and the Deadly Sins are going to come after us." Iris started to speak.

"Who are the Deadly Sins?" Iris asked as Huey answered.

"I didn't see the others, but I saw four of them." Huey said as everyone listened. "Their names are Greed, Wrath, Pride, and Sloth." Nobody knew how to respond until Louie came up with the assassin Cobra.

"What kind of name is Sloth?!" Louie asked while laughing as Huey was upset about it.

"This is not a laughing matter Llewelyn!" Huey said as Louie stopped laughing. "These guys are seriously powerful. And I'm telling you right now, not all of us are gonna make out of this alive." Everyone was shocked by what Huey was saying, but they started preparing for the worst. Sure they were scared, but they were ready to fight. "However, I forgot to mention something very important. If we beat these guys, the world will go back to normal. Once that happens everything will go back to the way it was. The trees, the water, the buildings, and all the people that died to get us this far. They will all come back to life." Everyone was thinking of what to say and how Huey knew that information. "Nobody get your hopes up, I'm not sure if it's actually gonna work." Louie then started to speak.

"Can... can demons come back too?" Louie asked as Huey sighed.

"I said "don't get your hopes up" didn't I?!" Huey asked rhetorically as the giant black sphere began to dissipate. Dewey was standing above a bloody Nathan with Henry on his back and a sword about to pierce through his heart. Huey tried to stop him.

"WAIT!" Huey yelled as Dewey stopped his sword. Huey was shocked to see that half of his brother's body was covered in darkness. "First, I would like to Henry that you are so grounded when this is over for not staying on the RV." Henry felt bad and loved at the same time. "And Dewey, I need to tell you what happens if you kill him." Dewey let his sword relax.

"I'm listening." Dewey said as Huey started to explain.

"I'll let you decide what's best." Huey said as Dewey paid very close attention. "If you kill him, the world will get much worse Dewey. I saw it, I saw prophecies and I saw the future. It is not good. The only we can change it back to normal is if we beat Lord Natas, and he's stronger than all 10 of the Horsemen combined. If we don't kill him, we can rebuild everything ourselves from the ground up. We can make the world back to what it used to be, one step at a time. What do you say Dewey?" Dewey thought about his decision for a long time before answering.

"I was never good at school Huey, but I remember this one thing." Dewey started as Huey listened. "I remember learning about Booker T Washington and WEB Dubois. They both wanted the same thing but they wanted to achieve it differently. Booker T Washington wanted to achieve equal rights for African Americans the long way, just like you want to get the world back to what it was, the long way. I like Dubois' methods better." Dewey then jammed his sword in the heart of Rank 1. "If you can change something now, why wait?!" As Nathan struggled to breathe, he asked Dewey a question.

"Who do you think you are?!" Nathan asked as Dewey laughed.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again." Dewey said as he let Nathan breathe his last breath. "My name is Dewey Duck, and I am a survivor." As Nathan left the world, the sky turned red. The ground started to shake and break. The ground created a crater that engulfed the RV. Luckily everyone in the RV left before the RV was destroyed. The black objects that surrounded the area turned into portals to the underworld. A portal opened up right behind Dewey and a man with blue hair came out of it. Dewey tried to attack, but he completely missed. Dewey was going faster than light speed using his lightning abilities, and he was still unable to hit him. The man then punched Dewey hard enough for him to fly to the edge of the castle. Dewey then looked at the ground to see soldiers of demons slaughtering all the people in Cape Suzette. Dewey was horrified as the man with blue hair walked closer. Huey engulfed himself in flames and started to attack. The attacks rarely did anything as the man kept walking towards Dewey. He pushed Huey out of the way and picked Dewey up from off of the ground.

"Dewford Duck, you have released us from our fire prison, so I will let you live." The man with blue hair said as he faced everyone else. "But I will kill one of you as an example. It's nothing personal, I'm just doing my job." He then lunged at the person that was walking up the stairs. He cut him in half with a sword. Everyone was in shock once they realized who it was. Dewey didn't know how to react. The man with blue hair then started walking back to the portal. "My name is Sloth, thank you for setting us free from our prison. I'm sorry about your friend, but sacrifices must be made. I'm kinda tired, so I'll see you guys in Hell." With that said, Sloth went back in the portal, leaving the group to mourn for the loss of their friend. Dewey and Destiny remained silent until Dewey spoke up.

"This is all my fault!" Dewey said as everyone felt bad. "I'm the reason that they killed Baron!" Dewey stared at the portal and cried from the loss of one of his best friends.

End of Chapter X

End of The Blue Swordsman: Vol 2


End file.
